


Lemon Candy

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kurooaka Week, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: I wrote this when I should be studying bc I have a test tomorrow but fuck it!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Lemon Candy

"Keiji? I'm back!" Kuroo yelled as he stepped through the door.

"In the bathroom!" Akaashi yelled back as Kuroo loosened his tie around his neck and walked down the hallway and towards his mate. 

He walked in the bathroom and smiled slightly at the sight, Akaashi standing in front of the mirror putting on a sheet mask woth only a t-shirt on.

"Hey pretty" he smirked and walked in, his hands circling around Akaashi and setting on Akaashi's abdomen where two babies were starting to develop.

"How was work?" Akaashi asked softly as he placed his head back on Kuroo's chest and enhaled his scent.

"Fine, though I missed you" Kuroo said huskily as he kissed Akaashi's neck softly all over, not quite leaving hickeys.

"Excited?" Akaashi asked softly and turned his head to the side, giving Kuroo more space.

"Yeah" Kuroo said before biting down hard on his sweeat spot.

"Ah! Tetsu, wait the mask!" Akaashi gasped and tried stoping Kuroo's hands who were currently travelling up Akaashi's chest.

Kuroo got impatient and turned Akaashi around, taking off the mask softly before smashing his lips hard against Akaashi's.

Akaashi gasped and Kuroo took the chance to slip his tomgue inside Akaashi's mouth, fighting the latter one's tongue, before taking over.

Akaashi was gasping for breath when Kuroo set him on the bathroom counter.

"Wait, bedroom" Akaashi managed to choke out, making Kuroo growl frustrated and grab Akaashi violently by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder and walking towards their bedroom. 

"Tetsu, wait a moment will you" Akaashi gasped as he was thrown on the bed.

"Sorry babe, can't do that now" Kuroo smirked as he took of his shirt and pants.

Akaashi stared at Kuroo's body, even after all these years he was still in awe by his mate's body.

"Quit staring Keiji, still not over how hot your mate is?" Kuroo asked, voice husky, as he slowly walked towards the bed.

Like a predator approaches their feast.

He finally reached the bed and slowly crawled on it, Akaashi slowly moving backwards until his back was against the headboard.

"Now then, let the fun" Kuroo moved his head next to Akaashi's ear.

_"Begin"_ he whispered seductively in Akaashi's ear before his hand moved under the omega's shirt and pinched his nipples harshly.

"Aaaaah, Tetsu!" Akaashi all but screamed and Kuroo smirked at that.

"You like that don't you, Keiji? Screaming my name like the good little slut you are" the whisper in Akaashi's ear made him moan as his dick got painfully hard.

"Tetsu, e-enough teasing. I-I need you" Akaashi pleaded and Kuroo decided that he had enough fun.

"On your knees baby. Suck daddy off" Kuroo smirked before moving back.

Akaashi eagerly got on all fours and moved forward, opening his mouth and putting the tip in. Nomatter how many times they had done it, he would always be amazed by Kuroo's size.

He started sucking softly on the tip and slowly moving forward, taking more and more of his dick in his mouth.

"Fuck, Keiji, so good" Kuroo moaned and his hand went to caress Akaashi's cheek. Akaashi moaned around Kuroo's dick as he reached the base, the tip hiting the back of his throat and making him gag.

"Keiji, can I?" Kuroo asked brethless as he put his hand in Akaashi's hair, basically asking him if he could face-fuck him.

Akaashi looked up and nodded, his eyes teary, drool dripping down his chin and onto his chest and pupils dilated, basically begging for him to do so.

Kuroo groaned and held Akaashi's head in place, slowly starting to fuck his mouth. Akaashi was moaning non-stop, making Kuroo reach his high quicker.

"Wait, fuck, stop" Kuroo took his dick out of Akaashi's face when he smelled the pheromones in the air.

"Fuck, Tetsu, please, I need you" Akaashi whined as he fell back, legs wide open and face distorted in pleasure.

Kuroo's instincts kicked in, the urge to breed his mate growing stronger by the second. He growled as his eyes went black and grabbed Akaashi's thighs before thrusting inside of him.

"FUCK RIGHT THERE!" Akaashi screamed in pleasure as Kuroo hit his prostate from the first thrust. Kuroo smirked as he kept hiting that same spot relentlessly.

Akaashi was losing it, losing every sense of dignity as his body started becoming female.

"Daddy! I'm cumming!" Akaashi managed to let out before his first orgasm washed over him. Despite that, Kuroo kept thrusting inside of him, Akaashi starting to get even louder.

"Fuck, daddy, no, I'll cum again" Akaashi gasped before he felt his second orgasm washing over him.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby, one more, I'm almost at my limit too" Kuroo moaned and Akaashi gasped as Kuroo's hand wrapped itself around Akaashi's dick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck I'm cumming!" Akaashi yelled once more and came in Kuroo's hand, Kuroo reaching his limit too and cumming inside Akaashi.

They slowly came down from their high and Kuroo pulled out slowly.

"I wasn't too rough right?" he asked softly and petted Akaashi's hair.

"You were just perfect Tetsu" Akaashi said softly and caressed his cheek bone. Kuroo smiled softly at him and walked to the bathroom, dapening a towel before walking back in the room and sitting on the bed. 

He slowly cleaned Akaashi then cuddled behind him.

"I love you Tetsu" Akaashi whispered softly as he turned around to look Kuroo in the eye.

"I love you too Keiji. You and the baby that is starting to grow inside of you" Kuroo whispered and Akaashi's eyes widened in realization.

"You're right" Akaashi said in awe and smiled up at Kuroo. 

"Thank you" he said giddy and hugged him tight.

Kuroo smiled at his mate below him and sighed happilly.

_Guess it was worth the risk._


End file.
